


Те же и Пирс

by batsNwolfs



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшие зарисовки из жизни Криса, Леона и Пирса)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Какого хрена?!

Пирс подпрыгнул на месте, едва не выронив винтовку, и поспешно втянул голову в плечи. Капитан Редфилд бушевал – даже генномодифицированные враги, и те попрятались. Сам Ниванс после начальственной взбучки слегка оглох на правое ухо и считал, что легко отделался. Теперь шла разборка с Кеннеди, влезшим на их объект. Не в первый раз, между прочим. 

\- Какого хрена ты снова лезешь?! Да ты моему снайперу весь обзор перекрыл, как тебя не пристрелили, я не понимаю!

Леон Пирсу не особо нравился – какой-то слишком красивый и спокойный, как нарисованный – но в минуты редфилдовского гнева невольно просыпалось уважение: капитан мог орать сколько угодно – а на Леона, как не на подчиненного, он всегда орал особенно самозабвенно – бравые БСААшники прятались, мутанты разбегались, крошились стены и потолки, а Кеннеди оставался спокоен, стряхивал с челки крошки бетона, щурил зеленые глаза и улыбался углом рта, будто на пляже с коктейлем возлежал. 

\- Не кипятись, - пришлось навострить уши: Леон даже не потрудился голос возвысить. Пирс с уважением покачал головой и отодвинулся вглубь коридора. Узнать, что агент собирался сказать, было интересно, но быть погребенным под зданием он все-таки не хотел. Эти-то двое выберутся, они привычные, а ему себя жалко. 

\- Ничего же не случилось. Я знаю, что делаю. Мог бы хоть раз мне поверить, тыкаешь своих снайперов куда попало… - Кеннеди говорил тихо и неторопливо. Пирс затаил дыхание и с опаской глянул на потолок – крепкий ли? – последнее замечание капитан не мог пропустить мимо ушей. Но ответом была тишина. Пирс повернулся полнофункциональным ухом, на всякий случай. Ничего.

Подумав пару мгновений, он тихо сделал пару шагов и заглянул в пустой дверной проем временного штаба. Заглянул и понял, что надо завязывать с этими прогрессивными лечилками – а то галлюцинации начались. То, что капитан мял в кулаке воротник наглого спецагента было вполне нормально, но вот то, что он при этом уткнулся агенту в плечо, было за гранью фантастики. А на лице Кеннеди впервые было человеческое выражение, и он тихо говорил, почти шептал капитану в ухо, гладя того по коротким волосам:

\- Ты же знаешь, я всегда выкручиваюсь...

«Точно глюки», - кивнул сам себе Пирс, возвращаясь на позицию и поспешно выкидывая последние несколько секунд из головы.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Да-да, как можно скорее, - сказал Пирс, прикрывая трубку и чутко прислушиваясь к звукам из основного зала заведения. Капитанский бас уже начинал перекрывать все остальные шумы, что означало полчаса, плюс-минус пять минут. Выключив телефон, он удовлетворенно вздохнул и, развернувшись, наткнулся на Финна. 

\- Девушке отчитываешься? – предположил новобранец и попытался понятливо подмигнуть. Получилось двумя глазами сразу и привело к частичной потере равновесия. Ниванс вздохнул, придал сослуживцу вертикальное положение, а потом и ускорение в сторону уборной. Быть единственным нормальным в этой шайке уже начинало надоедать. 

Капитан, приобняв кого-то из отряда – в дыму по лысой макушке, выглядывающей из-под мышки не определить кого именно – вдохновенно рассказывал тому про ужасы спенсеровского поместья. И сильно гневался, когда жертва не верила. Учитывая, что пленный подчиненный говорить не мог физически, выводы напрашивались неутешительные. Пирс заказал кофе и забился в самый дальний угол, продолжая зорко следить за происходящим. Лезть под руку капитану было опасно и бессмысленно. Он в таком состоянии только двух людей воспринимал. 

Капитанскую сестру они видели всего один раз. Кто-то, помнится, еще преградил хрупкой с виду девице путь и игриво поинтересовался, какими она судьбами. Девушка глянула снизу вверх, сделала одно движение рукой, одно ногой и уже сверху вниз спросила, где искать Редфилда. Знать ее номер телефона, и особенно пользоваться этим знанием, было сродни курению на пороховой бочке. Потому Пирс звонил второму.

Внезапно нетрезвый народ притих и прислушался. Пирс, выпадая из своих мыслей, принялся крутить головой. Слышался низкий гул, плиточный пол мелко подрагивал под ногами. Ниванс одним глотком допил кофе – пока не началось – и кивнул сам себе. Это был вертолет. Дверь заведения открылась, и свет прожектора рекой хлынул внутрь, разгоняя дым и заставляя завсегдатаев закрывать лица руками. В сияющий прямоугольник шагнула высокая фигура, покрутила головой и спокойно направилась к центру зала. 

Пирс проморгался от удивления и наконец сообразил, что это лягушонка в коробчонке приех… то есть прилетел вдруг волшебник в голубом… тьфу! ну, то есть агент Кеннеди оперативно среагировал на сигнал и поднял авиацию. Чужие связи поражали. 

Тем временем Леон проложил себе путь меж стремительно трезвеющих тел, отцепил капитана от его молчаливо «спорящей» жертвы, ухватил за шиворот и потянул к выходу. 

\- Ты мне сколько раз обещал без меня не пить? – расслышал Пирс приглушенный голос Кеннеди. Капитан что-то отвечал, на удивление тихо и виновато. 

\- Пирс, да? – Леон повернулся к Нивансу. Тот непроизвольно вытянулся в струнку:

\- Так точно, сэр!

\- Собирай всех своих и живо в вертолет. 

\- Есть, сэр!

Собственно, можно было уже и не собирать, все уже и так собрались и выстроились в проходе как смогли.

А на утро в газетах писали, что НЛО совсем обнаглели и похищают людей партиями, прямо из питейных заведений.


	3. Chapter 3

_…«Сегодня третье ….бря …. года. Если это ты, не трудись оставлять сообщение. Я поел, носовой платок и Гаттлинг взял»_ , - сообщила голосовая почта Криса, и Леон скрипнул зубами. Сообщения оставлять он не стал.

***

…Леон, заматывая костяшки пальцев бинтом и прижимая телефон к уху, вздохнул. Телефон Криса привычно переключился на автоответчик: _«Пятое … …. Вылетаем в Арктику. Термос и носки взял, если тебе, конечно, интересно. Купил тебе перчатки, на тумбочке лежат - выбрось свои, ради Бога»_. 

***

…Агент Кеннеди вгляделся в свое отражение, покачал головой и попытался оттереть сажу с щеки полотенцем. Телефон, лежавший на раковине, по громкой связи вещал: _«Восьмое … … года. Идем штурмовать корабль. Привезу тебе ракушку или кусок палубы – как получится. Гарпун и полотенце взял, можешь не волноваться, твой фен отдал в ремонт, квитанция на холодильнике, договорился с соседкой, она одолжит, если что»_.

Леон нажал «сброс» и набрал другой номер. Конечно же, тоже по памяти. 

 _«Агент, если это Вы, то знайте - капитан обещал оторвать голову, если я возьму трубку. Так что прошу прощения. Он в порядке. Гарпун и полотенце действительно с нами»_ , - отрапортовал голос Пирса. Леон выругался и отправился спать.

Он были в ссоре уже неделю, и это начинало становиться невыносимым.

***

…Леон лежал на песке, теплый океан щекотал правую ногу, ботинок с которой счастливо отдыхал в пасти у какой-то твари, небо над головой было синее-синее, летали птицы, где-то сзади шелестели листьями пальмы…

 _«Десятое …. …. Берегись медуз. Говорят, их там много. И постарайся не есть ничего экзотического – у тебя слабый желудок. За тобой уже вылетели. Я поел, вещи из химчистки забрал…»_ Глядя на парящую высоко в небесах белую чайку, агент Кеннеди вздохнул и сдался:

\- Ладно, я согласен на тот синий диван для гостиной.


End file.
